Un autre monde
by Liebel
Summary: Takeshi et Hayato viennent voir Tsuna, qui est énervé à cause de Reborn. Malheureusement, l'après midi tourne au drame et Tsuna a disparu en même temps que cette fumée rose bonbon.
1. Premier Jour

Bonjour à tous !

Pairing : Kyoya / Tsuna

Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartient à Akira Amano.

NDA : C'est une fanfiction que j'avais envie de faire depuis longtemps. Plutôt court comme d'habitude, mais avec plusieurs chapitres cette fois. Elle est dédié à deux personne, mon meilleur ami, avec qui j'ai trouvé l'idée. Et Aho-Ushi-Lambo, ma Bêta qui fait du super travail ! Aller lire ces écrits, c'est super. Grâce à elle, vous allez enfin pouvoir lire une fanfiction sans faute, ou du moins je l'espère !

Résumer complet : Une journée comme les autres commençait alors en cette chaude après midi d'avril. Takeshi et Hayato étaient venu rendre une petite visite surprise à notre cher dixième parrain Vongola. Autant le dire, ils squattaient comme d'habitude. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, Tsuna était énervé. Reborn l'avait forcé à faire deux fois plus de devoirs que d'habitude pour "remplir les troues dans tes lacunes", qu'il disait. Et qui dit Tsuna énervé, plus un Hayato accompagné d'un chérubin couleur vache, disait forcement que de gros problèmes allaient survenir. Mais Tsuna ne réalisait pas encore toute l'ampleur de la chose lorsqu'il vit arriver sur lui le bazooka des dix ans.

Comme dit dans le résumer, Tsuna vient de se prendre le Bazooka des 10 ans. Que va-t-il donc se passer ?

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Tsuna se réveilla dans un lit douillet. Il soupira d'aise en voyant que le plafond était celui de sa chambre puis se tourna pour se rendormir, se disant que ce qu'il avait vécu n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Pas de bazooka de dix ans, pas de flash rose, rien. Cependant, un minuscule détail attira son attention. Il ouvrit les yeux et observa un sweat à capuche vert. Il se leva, sortant du lit et alla chercher le vêtement. Il était nouveau ? Tsuna ne l'avait jamais vu mais en tout cas, il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau au sien, celui qu'il aimait tant. Il reposa le vêtement et alla vers le lit. Et là, il remarqua. Sa chambre n'était plus agencée de la même façon, les murs étaient d'une autre couleur, en cooccurrence, vert. L'armoire, près de la porte, avait un miroir contrairement à dans son monde et était un peu foncé. Son lit, perpendiculaire à l'armoire était plus haut que le sien et avait des tiroirs en dessous. La table qu'il avait habituellement au milieu de sa chambre était toujours là. Tsuna ne manqua pas de le remarquer en se prenant le petit orteil dedans. Les rideaux étaient vert, enfin, pratiquement toute la chambre l'était, même s'il y avait des nuances de turquoise à certains endroits. Tout avait changé. Il s'assit sur son lit, des dizaines de questions dans la tête.

Soudain, il pensa à sa mère. Il sortit de la chambre, dévala les escaliers et arriva au plus vite dans la cuisine. Sa mère était là, et préparait le repas avec un petit sourire. Un soupir de soulagement traversa ses lèvres. La femme se tourna vers son fils et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tsuna ! Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ? Tu es resté allongé pendant plus de trois heures ! Et qui est-ce qui va m'aider, hein ? Dépêches toi ! Mets la table ! dit-elle sévèrement en le pointant avec une spatule.

Tsuna ne réagit pas. Sa mère ne lui avait jamais parlé ainsi. Que se passait-il ? Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'avança, trébucha, se rattrapa et alla mettre la table. Il fit tomber une assiette qui se brisa en mille morceaux sur la moquette. Tsuna s'empressa de les ramasser et se coupa inévitablement le doigt.

\- Que tu es empoté mon pauvre Tsuna, qu'est ce que ta vieille mère va bien pouvoir faire de toi ? Ah la la la !

Elle se passa une main sur le visage, prenant une pose théâtrale. Mais le petit brun était encore sous le choc et terriblement mal que sa propre mère lui dise des choses aussi blessantes. Il se doutait que ceci avait un rapport avec l'accident de cet après midi, mais pourquoi le bazooka ne l'avait-il pas envoyé dix ans dans le futur ? Et où se trouvait-il donc maintenant ? Il n'en savait rien, et ceci le fit soupirer.

Ils passèrent à table. Pas de Lambo pour mettre le bazar, pas de I-pin pour le gronder et le poursuivre, pas de Reborn pour faire une réflexion désagréable, pas de Bianchi pour proposer de la nourriture indigeste, pas de Takeshi ni de Gokudera qui s'invitaient à l'improvise. Rien de tout ça ce soir. Juste le bruit de l'horloge et des couverts qui s'entrechoquaient dans un bruit strident et très désagréable qui brisait le silence affreusement pesant.

Une fois le calvaire terminé, et Tsuna remonté dans sa chambre, ce dernier put réfléchir plus amplement à la question qui le taraudait. Où était-il ? L'hypothèse d'être dans le futur était forcément fausse, sa mère n'aurait pas autant changé. Il avait alors pensé à un autre monde. Byakuran pouvait bien interagir avec ses doubles des autres mondes, peut-être que le bazooka des dix ans pouvait inverser deux personnes de deux dimensions différentes ! Cependant, le vrai problème n'était pas de savoir où il se trouvait, mais comment retourner chez lui. Il soupira, se disant que ses amis s'efforçaient déjà de le faire revenir. Mais…et s'ils n'y arrivaient pas ? Tsuna serait piégé à tout jamais dans une vie qui n'est pas la sienne ! Cruel destin.

Le petit brun fut pris de sueurs froides, tellement qu'il n'en dormit pas de la nuit. Le lendemain, son réveill sonna. Tsuna se lev, il regarda dans son armoire et prit les premiers vêtements qui lui venaient, pour la plupart verts. Il se dit que son double devait beaucoup aimer cette couleur, au moins autant que lui aimait le orange. Il descendit, et n'eut pas le temps de prendre un petit-déjeuner, il partit après avoir fait un bisou sur la joue de sa mère et lui avoir dit au revoir – vieux réflexe. La surprise se lisait sur son visage, mais elle ne dit rien.

Tsuna se dépêcha d'arriver à l'école, mais les grilles se fermaient devant lui. Des pleurs d'agonies franchirent ses lèvres alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait se faire mordre à mort par Hibari. Or, étant dans un autre monde, Tsuna ne se fit pas mordre à mort, et en plus de ceci, les portes s'ouvrirent devant lui. Il se pressa pour entrer et fut surpris quand l'autre trembla à son passage. Il le regarda, et ce dernier détourna la tête. Tsuna haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers sa classe.

Ce fut seulement au moment où il entra dans la pièce qu'il comprit une chose essentielle. Son univers avait changé, sa classe aussi ! Mais il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Reborn sous sa forme adulte, avec des lunettes, tremblait comme une feuille face à une classe d'élèves surexcités, dans un coin, Takeshi semblait exclu de tous, dans un autre Gokudera se faisait martyriser par, encore plus surprenant, Kyoko. Mais lorsque Tsuna arriva, tous se turent. Reborn essaya tant bien que mal de prendre de l'autorité.

\- Ts-Tsunayoshi ! Encore – encore en retard ! Allez à votre place et qu'on ne-ne vous entende pas ! balbutia-il.

\- Aye Sensei...

Tsuna alla à sa place sans broncher. Il comprit que Reborn devait être ce genre de prof qu'on ne respecte pas. Enfin, juste dans cette dimension. Une lueur d'espoir brilla dans les yeux du petit brun : si seulement le Reborn de son monde était un peu plus comme celui-là !

Cependant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi des chuchotements s'étaient élevés lorsqu'il avait parlé avec lui et obéi. Et puis même, il n'admettait pas que, même dans un autre univers, Takeshi soit exclu et impopulaire, Hayato soit un souffre douleur et Kyoko une petite peste. Il alla s'asseoir à côté du brun, et les chuchotements redoublèrent. Reborn essaya de les apaiser, mais rien à faire. Tsuna se tourna vers son ami, qui était visiblement très surpris de le voir là. De toute évidence, se dit Tsuna, ils n'étaient pas amis dans cette dimension. Mais ça allait changer !

\- Ca va ?

\- Me frappes pas s'il te plait, je te donnerais mon argent, tout ce que tu veux, mais me frappes pas, supplia-il les yeux presque larmoyants et se mettant en position de défense.

Ceci finit d'achever Tsuna. En fait, même son double était à l'opposé de lui. Il devait être populaire, ou du moins connu de tous, et une brute épaisse pour que Takeshi ait peur comme ça. Cela lui fit mal au cœur et il sourit au brun.

\- Non, non, je ne veux pas te frapper, ni te prendre quoi que ce soit. Rejoins-moi sur le toit à la pause de midi, avec Gokudera. dit-il en donnant un coup de tête vers l'autre jeune homme.

Takeshi hocha la tête et ne répondit rien. Il essaya vainement de se concentrer sur le cours. La matinée se passa exactement pareil. Les profs, d'habitude si méchants avec Tsuna, lui léchaient les bottes si l'on peut dire. Les profs gentils étaient devenus de véritables sadiques, au plus grand damne de Tsuna qui ne regarderait sûrement plus les originaux de la même façon. De plus, le petit brun n'avait pas croisé Hibari et trouvait ça très curieux. Cependant, midi venu, il alla sur le toit pour retrouver Gokudera et Takeshi. Ces deux derniers ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver, ne voulant pas contrarier "Monsieur Sawada". Tsuna leur sourit et ils prirent peur.

\- N'ayez pas peur, je veux simplement vous parler, asseyez-vous.

Les deux s'exécutèrent sans protestations et s'assirent en face de Tsuna. Ils se demandaient pourquoi le petit brun les avait fait venir ici.

\- Et bien... Comment dire... dit-il sans vraiment trouver ses mots. J'ai échangé de place avec un double... Je viens d'une autre dimension et je ne suis pas le Tsunayoshi Sawada que vous connaissez... Dans mon monde, nous sommes tous les trois les meilleurs amis. Dans mon monde, Gokudera est une "racaille" impulsive et crainte. Dans mon monde, Takeshi est un joueur de baseball populaire et toujours très souriant.

Un ange passa, Gokudera mit son front au sol, parlant d'une voix claire, l'air vraiment désolé.

\- Excusez-moi de vous dire ça Monsieur mais votre blague n'est pas marrante !

Tsuna grimaça. Il fallait s'y attendre, lui non plus n'aurait pas cru quelqu'un qui lui aurait dit ceci – quoique, dans le monde fou où il vivait habituellement…

\- Mais je vous assure que c'est vrai ! Vous devez me croire ! soupira-t-il lourdement.

\- On te croit, dirent-ils après s'être jaugé du regard et avoir hoché la tête.

\- Génial ! Vous pouvez me raconter comment se comporte mon double et qui il est ? s'enthousiasma le petit brun.

\- Et bien... commença Gokudera, Vous êtes détesté par plein de gens, mais beaucoup vous adorent aussi. Tout le monde vous craint et vous respecte ici.

\- Je vois... et quelles sont les personnes avec qui j'ai l'habitude d'être ? l'interrogea Tsuna.

\- Hibari Kyoya, déjà. dit Takeshi, C'est votre petit-ami.

Tsuna devint tout pâle, à tel point que les deux autres garçons s'inquiétèrent pour lui. Puis il passa du blanc au noir, imaginant les pires tortures que son gardien du nuage pourrait lui faire subir s'il apprenait ça. Et enfin, il devint tout rouge, se disant qu'il devrait jouer un peu la comédie avec le Hibari de ce monde. Dans un sens, cette pensée le mettait mal à l'aise mais l'enchantait aussi. Il était amoureux du chef du comité de discipline depuis quelques temps déjà, mais jamais il n'oserait avouer cet amour à son gardien. Et là, par le plus grand des hasards, il se retrouvait en couple avec lui. Cependant, Tsuna savait bien que le propriétaire d'Hibird ne serait pas le même que dans son monde et qu'il verrait tout de suite le subterfuge. Tsuna devait très vite rentrer, sinon il allait causer de gros problèmes à son double.

\- Quoi d'autre ?

\- Vous aimez martyriser le prof d'italien, Monsieur Reborn, c'est pourquoi on a tous été très surpris de votre réaction ce matin.

Tsuna crut mourir à cette déclaration, de rire ou de peur ? Il ne savait pas vraiment lui-même. Ca aussi il ne le dirait jamais au concerné de son monde. Sinon il imaginait le pire du pire pour sa future personne. Il devint un peu plus pâle en imaginant Reborn lui "apprendre le respect" et lui faire faire un entrainement de spartiate alors que la mama préparerait de bons petit plats pour I-pin et Lambo. Lambo ? Mais oui ! Le bazooka des dix ans, il devait absolument le retrouver.

\- Et Lambo Bovino ?! Vous le connaissez ?

\- Jamais entendu parler... dirent les deux autres en chœur.

Où pouvait bien se trouver Lambo ? De toute évidence, Reborn n'était plus un tueur à gage, et de ce fait, Lambo ne devait plus en être un également. Mais où se cacherait ce petit monstre alors ? Tsuna réfléchit à s'en faire griller les neurones, et pourtant, ne trouva pas. Il soupira lourdement, commençant à paniquer. Mais qu'allait-il devenir ? Allait-il rester ici pour toujours ? Non ! Il ne voulait pas ! Il voulait ses amis près de lui !

\- Monsieur Sawada, vous allez bien ?

\- Appelez-moi juste Tsuna, et non je ne vais pas bien ! Comment ça pourrait aller bien alors que je suis piégé dans un monde qui n'est pas le mien ! Rahh ! dit-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains, désespérant désespérant un peu plus chaque minute.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un beau jeune homme. Il portait une simple chemise blanche, rentrée dans son pantalon évidemment et à son bras, le brassard du comité de discipline. Tsuna prit peur, mais réalisa qu'il n'avait rien à craindre d'Hibari puisqu'il était son petit-ami. Il regarda l'autre sortir ses tonfas et s'avancer avec une aura noire vers eux. Takeshi et Gokudera s'écartèrent.

\- Je vais te mordre à mort, herbivore !

\- HIIIIII !

Tsuna eu tout juste le temps de s'écarter et d'éviter le coup ravageur du brun. Le plus petit se tourna alors vers Takeshi, proche de lui, pour lui demander si tout ceci était normal.

\- Et bien... non, Kyoya n'agit jamais ainsi d'habitude...

Le Vongola ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait, mais forcé de constater qu'Hibari voulait se battre, il lui accorda son combat. Ce dernier ne dura pas longtemps : deux minutes ? Cinq ? Tsuna ne saurait vraiment dire. Une fois le brun calmé, celui-ci s'assit sur le toit, face à la mauviette et à l'impopulaire.

\- Expliquez-moi ce qu'il se passe herbivores avant que je ne vous morde à mort vous aussi.

\- Et bien... commença Takeshi.

\- C'est que... continua Gokudera.

\- Hibari ? s'étouffa le châtain. Tu es LE Hibari Kyoya que je connais ?

\- Tu en connais plusieurs peut-être ?

\- Takeshi, est-ce qu'il y a un comité de discipline ici ?

\- Un quoi ?

\- Non de toute évidence... ça veut dire que... dit Tsuna en regardant l'homme aux tonfas, il était le Hibari de son monde.

\- Hibari, nous ne sommes pas dans notre monde. Ici c'est différent, les gens que nous connaissons n'agissent pas de la même façon.

Sous une impulsion, le brun le frappa de nouveau. Il avait besoin de se défouler et le plus petit était parfait pour ça. Le brun avait bien remarqué que les gens agissaient bizarrement. Il avait dû mordre à mort Kusakabe parce qu'il ne lui avait pas montré le respect qu'il aurait dû. Ceci en plus d'un bon nombre d'herbivores qu'il avait dû corriger parce qu'ils ne l'écoutaient pas lorsqu'il parlait, à croire qu'ils se multipliaient entre eux.

Après ça, Hibari fut un peu plus conciliant et écouta Tsuna. Ce dernier expliqua la situation en détail, tandis que le brun lui fit part de ses mésaventures lorsqu'il s'était prit le bazooka des dix ans. La sonnerie retentit, et étant ce qu'il était, Hibari força le reste du petit groupe à retourner en classe. Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement et se finit bien vite. Tsuna sortit de cours avec Gokudera et Takeshi, riant avec eux au grand étonnement de tous. Ensuite, arrivé devant la porte du collège, le Vongola décida d'attendre son gardien tandis que les deux autres garçons partaient ensembles pour rejoindre leur maison. Tsuna avait beaucoup apprit, comme quoi ils étaient en couple, ce qui l'avait bien fait rire. Il leur avait alors expliqué pourquoi il avait rit, en l'occurrence, la relation qu'avaient les deux là de son monde. Ils avaient aussi rit en l'apprenant.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, ou du moins parce qu'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il n'avait aucune envie de retourner chez lui. En partie à cause de sa mère qui était radicalement différente. Il vit arriver le garçon de son monde et se dirigea vers lui au petit trot.

\- Hibari ! Je... je voulais te demander si... si tu accepterais de ... m'héberger... dit-il en fermant fortement les yeux, s'attendant à un coup de la part du brun.

\- C'est d'accord. répondit ledit brun en continuant son chemin l'air de rien.

Tsuna était aux anges, il le suivit, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Pouvoir être avec le chef du comité de discipline sans qu'il vous tape était quelque chose, dormir chez lui en était une autre ! Mais Tsuna savait bien que son gardien avait accepté uniquement à cause de la situation, bien que ça ne lui ressemble pas vraiment. Après tout, Hibari avait toujours fait tout ce qu'il voulait, peu importe la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Une fois arrivé chez le brun, Tsuna observa attentivement la maison style typiquement japonais et sourit tendrement. Ceci aussi ça ressemblait bien à Hibari. A l'intérieur, son hôte indiqua à Tsuna où il allait dormir, puis ils mangèrent et regardèrent la télévision. Enfin, le propriétaire des lieux regardait et Tsuna était trop stressé pour penser à autre chose qu'à la respiration calme du brun qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Aux moindres mouvements du garçon, le châtain se reculait. Après ça, Hibari alla se coucher tranquillement. Il éteignit la lumière et laissa Tsuna tout seul en baillant lourdement.

Le plus petit se réinstalla dans le canapé inconfortable et soupira. Depuis bientôt une heure il repassait en boucle les informations dans sa tête. Il était coincé avec Hibari dans un autre monde où tout était différent. De plus Lambo était introuvable. Il soupira encore une fois et se re-retourna. Puis il pensa à sa mère, si gentille, et aussi un peu à Reborn et à tous ces gens qu'il n'allait pas revoir avant un petit bout de temps. Il voulait retourner chez lui le plus vite possible. Il ferma doucement les yeux, se disant que ses amis trouveraient un moyen de le faire revenir dans leur monde, avec Hibari évidemment.

* * *

NDA : Dans le prochain chapitre, nous verrons comment Tsuna et Kyoya fond pour "survivre" dans ce monde.

Reviews ?


	2. Jour premier

Pendant ce temps, dans le monde originel de notre cher Tsuna et notre cher Hibari.

La fumée rose bonbon se dispersait lentement. Gokudera était au bord des larmes et voulait tuer Lambo plus que jamais. Yamamoto appréhendait beaucoup ce qui allait être dévoilé derrière la fumée. Reborn quant à lui était très curieux, se disant qu'il pourrait martyriser deux fois plus fort un Tsuna plus vieux, donc plus résistant. Un soupir général fut pousser en constatant que Tsuna n'avait pas du tout changé. Gokudera s'avança et alla prendre son Juudaime dans ses bras, si heureux qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. C'est alors que Tsuna le repoussa fortement, trop fortement car l'argenté fut propulser contre le mur de la maison par un coup de pied et le cassa. L'étonnement grandit en chaque personne. Tsuna se releva en s'époussetant.

\- Comment ose-tu poser tes sales pattes sur moi...

Gokudera se releva difficilement, aidé par Yamamoto. Son coeur se serra à cette phrase. Non, ce n'était pas le Tsuna que tout le monde connaissait. Reborn s'avança alors et regarda Tsuna de haut.

\- Je vais t'apprendre le respect, Tsunaze

Le plus petit plissa les yeux et grogna. Qu'est ce que son stupide professeur faisait là ? Et de quel droit lui parlait-il comme ça ? Le châtain lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes, qui fut arrêter avec une facilité déconcertante. Ceci fit grogner encore plus le garçon, qui commença un combat. Mais Reborn avait l'avantage, un très gros avantage même. Une fois que le jeune homme fut à terre, le tueur s'approcha.

\- Tu n'es pas Tsuna. Qui es-tu ?

\- Je m'appel Tsunayoshi Sawada, et toi, qui es-tu ? Tu n'es pas ce stupide prof d'italien, même si vous êtes de parfaite copie.

\- Je vois... dit le brun en se retournant vers les autres. Ce Tsuna vient d'un autre monde, et il semblerait que nous ne soyons pas les même personnes dans ce monde. Continua-t-il puis il se tourna vers son présumé élève. Alors comme ça, dans ton monde, je suis un stupide prof d'italien ? A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu écoutera mes cours avec le plus grand respect qui se doit.

Reborn prit Tsuna par le col et le tira en dehors de la maison. Personne ne chercha à comprendre, mais tous soupirèrent. Ils savaient très bien que le faux Tsuna allait en baver, et pas qu'un peu. Manquer ainsi de respect à Reborn, il faut être fou !

Malgré ceci, le plus enthousiaste était la personne auquel on s'y attend le moins : Gokudera. Lui qui était passionné par le surnaturel, un Tsuna qui vient d'un autre monde ne pouvait que le fasciner. C'est des étoiles plein les yeux qu'il suivit les deux garçons, accompagné de Yamamoto qui riait en disant que ça allait être amusant.

* * *

Midi venu, le faux Tsuna traumatisé à vie, Gokudera et Reborn aux anges -mais pas pour les même raisons-, et les autres s'étaient tous réuni chez les Sawada pour trouver une solution au problème présent. En effet, cinq minutes étaient passées et le châtain n'était toujours pas retourné chez lui. Et les surprises allaient bon train. Tout d'abord, le fait que le délinquant soit terrifié par la Mama, mais aussi pour bien d'autres choses. Tsuna était bavard... un peu trop même. Ainsi, tout le monde savait tout de l'autre monde.

Premièrement : tout le monde était différents, mais ça, les Vongola l'avait remarqué. Le faux Tsuna avait alors expliqué le comportement de chacun, dans la mesure du possible. Reborn était très énervé après ça, mais ne dit absolument rien. Il avait envie d'aller voir son double pour lui apprendre le courage et le bon sens, mais c'était impossibe.

Deuxièmement : ils étaient pratiquement tous en couple, et avec quelqu'un du même sexe. Kyoko était la première à demander avec qui, et Tsuna avait naturellement répondu qu'elle était en couple avec une fille aussi cruelle qu'elle, nommé Haru. Kyoko avait rougit à ceci. Yamamoto avait ensuite posé la question et Tsuna avait montré Gokudera du doigt. Ce dernier était tout de suite devenu tout rouge et avait étranglé le gardien de la pluie pour faire subir ça à son double. Tout le monde avait rit, même Tsuna. Celui-ci se pencha alors vers Reborn, un sourire sadique au visage.

\- Vous ne voulez pas savoir, monsieur ?

\- Vu ton sourire, je crains le pire... Surtout que les gens qui sont en couple dans ton monde son comme qui dirait "prédestiné" dans le notre. Dit-il calmement en buvant son café. Je préfère voir ce que la vie me réserve.

Tsuna grogna un peu, il avait envie de l'énerver. C'était encore plus drôle que dans son monde en plus. Mais si le brun n'y mettait pas un peu du sien, ça n'allait pas marcher. Tout le monde était joyeusement entrain de débattre sur l'autre monde, se demandant ce que tel ou telle personne fait, ou est entrain de faire, quel est son caractère ou autre. Ils rigolaient tous, Tsuna un peu moins. Il commençait à s'habituer à ses nouveaux ami, se disant que la vie que menait son double, entouré par tant de personnage, n'était pas si mal que ça au finale. Cependant, il pensait beaucoup à Hibari. Il avait tellement envie de le voir, mais c'était impossible. De plus, il savait bien que s'il voyait le Hibari de ce monde, il serait complètement déçu. Mais son souhait fut ignorer des dieux.

Tout le monde se stoppa dans sa rigolade quand le président du comité de discipline entra dans la maison par le jardin. Hibari était énervé, plusieurs voisins s'étaient plein des Sawada. Il s'avança vers Tsuna et le prit par le col.

\- Je vais te mordre à mort herbivore !

Tsuna resta choquer un bon moment. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que son amour lui parle ainsi et encore moins de se battre avec lui. Mais il du l'avouer, ce Hibari n'était pas SON Hibari, alors il allait le combattre. Tsuna arrivait à tenir tête au gardien du nuage, pas facilement mais tout de même. Ceci énervait considérablement Hibari. Depuis quand les herbivores osaient lui tenir tête ? Les coups s'enchaînaient, plus violent les uns que les autres. Et soudain, une fumée rose bonbon. L'appréhension naquit chez chacun. Qu'allait-il apparaître ? Un Hibari plus vieux ? Le petit-ami du châtain ? Un d'un autre monde ? Ou absolument rien ?

Quand la fumée se dispersa, le faux Tsuna regarda longuement le brun dans les yeux, puis ce dernier lui sauta dans les bras, les larmes aux yeux.

\- J'ai eu si peur ! Tsuna !

Le plus petit sourit grandement, c'était son amour. Il le serra fort dans ses bras et sécha ses larmes. Après un doux baisé ils se retournèrent enfin vers le groupe. Tous étaient choqués, sauf la Mama qui était heureuse pour son fils chéri - le faux Tsuna avait encore du mal avec sa. Gokudera était au bord des larmes. Comment quelqu'un osait salir son Juudaime adoré ? Et puis, Hibari qui pleure ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Il valait mieux effacer ça tout de suite de leur mémoire. Yamamoto quant'à lui était surpris, très surpris, mais ne pouvait enlever le grand sourire qu'il avait au visage. Ce qu'il avait devant les yeux voulait tout dire. il savait déjà que le véritable Vongola avait des sentiments pour le chef du comité de discipline mais savoir qu'ils étaient prédestinés le rendait heureux. Tsuna allait enfin être heureux avec quelqu'un ! Enfin, quand il serait revenu de l'autre monde évidement. L'arcobaleno du soleil était assez énervé. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais avec le temps, il était devenu très protecteur avec Tsuna. En effet, il n'acceptait pas vraiment la relation qu'il avait avec Hibari, parce que de toute évidence, ce Tsuna était le dominant, mais son Tsuna serait le dominé.

Ce nouveau Hibari était plutôt spécial, il se cachait toujours derrière Tsuna, comme s'il avait peur de tout le monde. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment faux en effet. Mais une fois un peu plus intégré, il devenait tout de suite plus gentil et agréable. C'était le point le plus choquant. Hibari gentil et agréable ? Non Non Non ! Ce n'est pas Hibari ! Et pourtant.

Au finale, les deux étrangers dormirent chez les Sawada, comme si tout était normal, ils allaient prendre la place de leur copie.


	3. Une semaine et un mois

Une semaine. Voilà une semaine qu'ils étaient coincé dans ce monde. Une semaine que Tsuna avait peur de tout. une semaine qu'Hibari mordait à mort chaque personne qu'il croisait. Une semaine de torture.

Mais d'un autre côté, Tsuna n'avait pas vraiment à se plaindre. Il vivait depuis ce temps chez le brun et s'était beaucoup rapproché de tout le monde. Il en avait appris de sacrée belle sur tout le monde. Il avait même sympathisé avec le professeur incompétent Reborn pour lui soutirer des informations. Ce n'était pas très gentil de sa part mais de toute façon lorsque l'autre Tsuna reviendrait ici, il continuerait à le martyriser alors, autant en profiter. Le châtain avait donc appris beaucoup de choses très intéressantes.

Takeshi et Gokudera étaient en couple, il était déjà au courant, mais Haru et Kyoko, c'était un scoop. D'après Kyoko, ce serait grâce à Tsuna. Ce dernier les aurait fait se rencontrer et elles ne s'aimaient pas du tout car elle était toute deux amoureuse du châtain. Mais lorsque celui-ci s'était mis en couple avec Hibari, elles s'étaient soutenue mutuellement dans cette dure épreuve. Et voilà où elles en étaient aujourd'hui. Elles s'engueulaient souvent, vraiment très souvent même -Tsuna avait pu le constater et avait fait une moyenne : 5 fois dans la journée. Mais elles s'aimaient vraiment beaucoup, ce fait était incontestable.

Mukuro et Byakuran sortait également ensemble. Tsuna avait eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter, ou plutôt à les croire. Ils n'étaient pas du genre à s'amouracher l'un l'autre, alors les deux ensembles. Mais le châtain avait constater que si, au finale, Mukuro était vraiment amoureux. Dès que Byakuran regardait un autre homme, il était sur le qui-vive. Tsuna en avait d'ailleurs subit les conséquences. Ce qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre, c'est comment ils étaient devenu ami. Car dans le monde de Tsuna, ils sont devenu amis après leur combat, or, dans ce monde il n'y a pas eu de combat. Un mystère que Uni réussi très vite à combler. En réalité, Tsuna et Unis se faisait une guerre de territoire, puis ils sont devenu amis et ont unifié leur territoire. C'est ainsi que le Tsuna de ce monde avait rencontré Byakuran et les couronnes funèbres et Unis et son équipe.

Au finale, le Vongola n'était pas tellement dépaysé. Mais il y avait un problème. Tsuna avait beaucoup parlé avec Byakuran, concernant tout ce qui se passait, mais le blandin n'avait rien pu faire. Il connaissait lui-même ses pouvoirs mais n'arrivait pas à les maîtriser. De plus, s'il entrait en contacte avec le Byakuran de l'autre monde, il ne lui apporterait que des informations inutiles.

Alors Tsuna s'était résigné à vivre dans ce monde encore un bout de temps. Il était néanmoins persuadé que ses amis trouveraient un moyen de le faire revenir, lui et Hibari évidemment.

Tsuna avait d'ailleurs retrouvé la trace des arcobalenos, il pensait que ces derniers pourrait peut-être l'aider. Mais il aurait préféré de pas les retrouver au finale. Fon était un maître spirituel de grande renom, mais également un arnaqueur de première. Viper, ou Mammon comme elle aime qu'on l'appel, était une jeune femme accomplie enceinte, gentille et souriante. Tsuna avait été tellement choqué en l'apprenant qu'Hibari avait du le frapper pour qu'il réagisse. Colonello et Lal ne faisait plus partie de l'armée mais d'un zoo. Le châtain avait du se retenir d'éclater de rire en les voyant tout les deux dans leur uniforme. Verde était un prof de physique minable. Unis était quant à elle chef de gang, et méchante à souhait. Et Reborn, tous savent ce qu'il est devenu maintenant.

Dans tout les cas, Tsuna ne trouvait pas de solution. Il avait pensé à la porte qui les avaient retenus dans le future, lui et la dixième génération Vongola. Mais rien, introuvable. Spanner et Irie étaient devenu des coureurs de jupons sans rien dans la tête.

Tsuna était tellement désespéré mais curieusement, Hibari lui donnait beaucoup de réconfort. Ce dernier avait remarqué le mal-être du plus petit un soir alors qu'ils étaient à table, puis plus tard, lorsqu'ils regardaient la télé, le brun avait pris Tsuna dans ses bras. Le Vongola était heureux que son gardien fasse ça, tellement qu'il s'endormi sur le torse d'Hibari. Au petit matin, il s'était réveillé dans le lit de ce dernier car monsieur ne voulait pas dormir dans le canapé. Enfin, c'était la raison qu'il avait donné car il n'avait pas non plus envie de réveiller Tsuna. Il s'était même dit qu'il était plutôt mignon lorsqu'il dormait. Il se dit que ce n'était rien, juste des faits avérés donc pas de sentiments, se voulant ainsi la face.

* * *

Un mois en tout s'était passé, Tsuna désespérait de plus en plus. Il lui arrivait de sécher les cours et d'aller flâner en ville, perdu dans ses idées noirs. Des hommes l'avaient attaqué une fois, et Tsuna avait réagit pour la première fois au quart de tour. Ses yeux s'était coloré d'orange immédiatement. Il était en colère contre lui-même, il ne reverrait plus ses amis. Il voulait se défouler et ses petits frappes faisait très bien l'affaire.

Lorsqu'il était rentré le soir, Hibari l'avait accueilli le plus froidement possible. Ils avaient leur habitude maintenant. Le repas est à 19h30 précise, puis ils regardent la télé et enfin, ils vont tout les deux se coucher dans le lit. Ils dormaient ensemble depuis l'autre fois et Tsuna ne s'en plaignait pas.

Mais les jours passaient lentement, trop lentement, et plus ils passaient, plus ses amis semblaient loin par rapport à Tsuna. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait faire sans eux, s'il pourrait vivre dans ce monde avec Hibari ou non.


	4. Un mois et une semaine

Un mois était passé depuis quel le faux Tsuna et le faux Hibari était arrivé dans ce monde. La Mama n'avait toujours rien remarqué et même si les deux étrangers avaient encore un peu de mal avec les relations entre leurs amis, ils s'intégraient au fur et à mesure. Les autres étaient plutôt amusé de voir un Hibari content de tout, souriant et jovial. Par contre, Gokudera était exécrable avec le nouveau Tsuna. Ce n'était pas son Juudaime adoré et il reniait cet homme plus que tout.

Mais en un mois, beaucoup de chose avait bougé. Les étrangers se demandaient si c'était toujours ainsi ou alors c'était à cause de leur arriver mais l'ambiance était explosive. Tsuna se battait pratiquement tout les jours avec Mukuro qui essayait de profiter du corps d'Hibari. Il n'en pouvait plus de cet ananas ! Alors que le brun était plutôt bien content de cette situation. C'est vrai quoi ! Son amoureux se battant contre un ennemi pour lui et par simple jalousie, il ne pouvait pas y résister !

La vie suivait son court et pourtant, les gardiens en apprenaient un peu plus tout les jours sur leur double. Reborn était au bord de la crise de nerf, Tsuna se moquait de lui, c'était intolérable. Au début du mois, lorsque le châtain avait dit quels étaient les couples dans son monde, le tueur n'avait pas souhaité savoir ce qu'il en était pour lui. Mais maintenant, il voulait savoir car les sous-entendu du petit démons l'agaçait plus que tout. De plus, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas savoir une chose que son élève connaisse ! Mais ce Tsuna tenait bon et résistait à la torture à tel point que ça en devenait ennuyeux.

Mais les choses avaient bien changé en tout cas. A l'annonce des couples qu'avait fait Tsuna, Takeshi avait été bouleversé. Il aimait Hayato en secret depuis que l'argenté était arrivé dans leur école alors l'annonce l'avait anéanti. Même son double s'y prenait mieux que lui. Mais au finale, la personne qui vient le réconforter n'était d'autre que la personne qu'il aimait par dessus tout, et ceci le comblait de bonheur. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant de ce mettre en couple. Enfin, personne ne savait s'ils étaient vraiment en couple puisque Hayato démentait toujours et repoussait le brun pour toutes marques d'affections en public.

D'un côté totalement opposé, une vérité cinglante apparu au grand jour, Haru et Kyoko sortaient déjà ensemble. Le cœur de beaucoup de garçons de l'école s'était alors brisé le plus violemment du monde. Ils n'arrivaient pas à les croire et pourtant, lorsque les deux jeunes filles s'étaient embrassés, c'est le cœur lourd qu'ils ont du admettre la triste vérité. En un mois, beaucoup de chose avait changé et pour le bonheur ou le malheur de tous.

* * *

Reborn avait cependant eu une idée. Il connaissait une personne qui pourrait peut-être les aider et il la contacta en redoutant le pire. Cette personne lui dit "à dans une semaine". C'est donc une semaine chargé en stresse qui démarra pour les deux étrangers. Et le vrendredi soir, alors qu'il venait juste de rentrer des cours, il découvrir leur invité.

\- Yo ! Faux-fils !


	5. Le malheur d'un

Un beau jour, en se réveillant, le Hibari ne trouva pas Tsuna. Ni dans la salle de bain, ni dans la cuisine, ni nul part. Le châtain avait littéralement disparu. Mais le méchant Kyoya n'avait rien fait. Il s'était juste dit qu'il reviendrait lorsqu'il aurait faim, un peu comme un chat. Sans plus de cérémonie, il se répara et alla au lycée. Les élèves avaient enfin compris qui était le patron et tout le monde lui obéissant sagement. Les cours étaient tranquilles et lui pouvait gentiment se reposer dans la salle du comité de discipline. En effet, il avait reproduit les us et coutumes de son monde dans celui-ci, que ça plaise ou non. Il apprit d'un de ses subordonné que Tsuna n'était pas venu en cours. Quand il le verrait, il le mordrait à mort.

Le Vongola decimo vagabondait dans la ville et bientôt se retrouva sur le pallier de sa maison. Celle où se trouvait une mère qui n'était pas la sienne. Celle où il n'y avait plus l'animation qu'il lui connaissait. Celle où il ne se faisait plus martyriser par un professeur particulier sadique. Celle où il ne voyait plus ses amis le rejoindre tout les matins. Les larmes se mirent à couler d'elle-même. Tsuna ressentait un vide incroyable dans son cœur que même Kyoya ne pouvait combler. Il n'arrivait tout simplement plus à le supporter. Ses amis de ce monde étaient tous très gentils, mais ce n'était pas ces amis. Ce n'était pas eux qu'il voulait voir, ce n'est pas avec eux qu'il voulait rire, pleurer, manger, dormir, jouer, combattre. Ce n'est pas avec eux qu'il voulait vivre. Ce n'est pas son monde, il voulait partir, loin d'ici, à tout prix. Alors il se mit à courir, loin de tout, comme s'il allait échapper à son destin, à ce monde.

Il ne regardait pas où il allait, il partait juste très loin de cet endroit qu'il détestait dès à présent. il se perdit dans ses propres méandres et s'engoufra dans l'entrée d'un tunnel de train abandonné. Il se dit que personne ne viendrait le chercher ici, personne ne le trouverait et il déchaina sa colère et sa frustration au point de toute détruire autour de lui. Les larmes coulaient toujours sans s'arrêter. Il ne voulait plus, ne pouvait plus. Et alors là, il vu cette personne qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir dans ce monde.

\- Yo ! Fils !


	6. La solution d'un

Imetsu connaissait toute la situation et demanda alors à tout le monde de partir sauf les deux étrangers. Il avait bien réfléchis et pensait avoir trouver une solution. Mais comment la transmettre aux homologues des deux personnes qui se trouvaient devant lui. Il ne voyait qu'une seul possibilité.

\- Vous deux, j'ai une solutions à vous proposez, mais vous ne serez pas forcément content.

\- Nous vous écoutons...

Imetsu leur expliqua alors son idée. Les deux en furent choqué tellement s'était absurde et en même temps possible. Ils n'en revenaient pas, alors la solution était si facile ?

\- Mais comment faire ?

\- Le temps. répondit le blond.

\- Le temps ? Comment ça ?

\- Il faut laisser faire le temps, nous ne pouvons pas les forcer. Je vous demande juste de forcer un peu le destin, puisque vous seuls connaissez ce destin.

Les deux hochèrent la tête. Ils allaient aider autant qu'ils le pouvait. Pourtant, au fond d'eux ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie de partir et de rentrer dans leur monde. Il est vrai qu'ils adoraient les gens de leur monde et que ceux de ce monde-ci étaient vraiment bizarres mais après tout, ils le savait, ce monde n'était pas le leur. Ils savaient aussi que ce serait plutôt facile vu que la moitié du travail avait déjà été fait par les personnes en eux-même. Ils allait établir un équilibre entre les deux mondes et permettre à Tsuna et Kyoya de revenir dans leur monde et à eux de retourner dans le leur. Ils espéraient juste qu'ils ne mettent pas trop de temps à comprendre pour que leur plan fonctionne.


	7. S'adapter

Imetsu venait d'apparaître devant le Vongola decimo. Les yeux de ce dernier était encore orange des récentes activités de destruction qu'il venait d'effectuer. Mais ce que le blond ne savait pas, c'est que le gamin devant lui n'était pas son fils. Il savait pertinemment que son cher et tendre enfant était quelque peu réticent à toute forme de discipline mais de là à tout casser, il ne pouvait l'accepter !

\- Je suis venu pour te remettre dans le droit chemin mon fils !

L'adulte sourit de toutes ses dents, mais Tsuna n'avait pas l'air content. Pourtant, ses yeux redevinrent marrons et il s'assit lourdement par terre.

\- Je ne suis pas Tsuna.

Imetsu paru alors très surpris et fronça ensuite les sourcils, s'avançant vers le plus petit d'un regard méfiant. Il s'assit ensuite à côté de lui et Tsuna raconta alors tout ce qui s'était passé. Des heures durant ils parlèrent, Tsuna se sentait bien et n était heureux. Il ne pouvait pas dire que la relation avec son père était facile dans son monde, alors qu'apparemment, ici, Tsuna adore et vénère même son père. C'est vraiment le monde à l'envers ! Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien.

\- Notre monde est bien mieux ! Adapte toi flemmard !

Imetsu rit, mais curieusement Tsuna y réfléchis sérieusement. S'adapter ? Ca voudrait dire qu'il deviendrait le Tsuna de ce monde, sait un boss de territoire rageux, haïrait sa mère, adorerait son père, sortirait avec Hibari, se moquerait de Reborn, serait sans fois ni loi. Curieusement, cette idée ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça au finale, et c'est bien ce qui l'inquiétait. Mais il se dit que ce n'était pas passager. Rien de très grave.

Imetsu parti alors que le soleil se couchait et Tsuna rentra donc chez Hibari. Ce dernier était déjà là et évidemment, il mordit à mort Tsuna pou ne pas être venu en cours et être arrivé en retard. C'était un peu sa façon à lui de lui dire qu'il s'inquiétait. Enfin non pas du tout. Mais d'un autre côté, tout le reste de la soirée se passa exactement comme d'habitude. Ils mangèrent en regardant la télé, regardèrent un film sur ladite télé puis allèrent se coucher. Rien de plus normale. Mais Tsuna y réfléchissait de plus en plus. S'adapter à c monde ? Le voulait-il ou non ?


	8. Un choix

Tsuna était allongé dans son lit, Hibari collé à lui. Il réfléchissait calmement alors que on homme dormait à ses cotés. Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, l'idée de Imetsu n'était pas si absurde. Elle était même tout à fait probable... Mais alors, pourquoi il avait ce sentiment ? Ce sentiment de peur. Il ne voulait pas retourner cher lui. C'était égoïste mais c'était la vérité. Ici il avait tout. Hibari, des amis, une famille. Dans son monde, il n'avait que le brun,, et ceci le rendait heureux, mais le rendait-il suffisamment heureux ? Le châtain se posait cette question. La nuit fut très longue pour lui.

Au petit matin, alors qu'il n'avait dormi que quelques heurs, il s'était décidé. Il était fort, il retournerait dans son monde. Après tout, ce monde si, cette vie que menait Tsunayoshi n'était pas sa vie et si la sienne ne li convenait pas, c'était à lui-même de la changer pour qu'elle s'améliore. Il était donc parti le matin, laissant une place vide aux côtés d'Hibari pour se rendre dans la maison Sawada. Il y trouva ce qu'il était venu chercher.

\- Reborn. Est-ce que Imetsu t'a dit ?

\- Dit quoi ?

Le tueur fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir qulque chose que le plus jeune connaissait. Ce dernier soupira longuement et passa une main dans ces cheveux.

\- Non rien, laisse tomber c'est pas grave.

Tsuna sorti de la maison, il savait exactement où chercher pour trouver une personne qui pourrait l'aider, même s'il n'en avait guère envie. Il se rendit auprès de Mukuro, et il arrivait au mauvais moment apparemment. De toute façon, y avait-il un bon moment pour aller le voir ?

\- Tsunayoshi-kun ~

Son regard plus qu'explicite poser sur son corps fit un peu rougir le châtain et il détourna le regard.

\- J'ai besoin que tu m'aide...

\- Et que me donne tu en échange ?

\- Ça, tu verras avec le Tsuna de ton monde quand il sera de retour !

\- Marché conclu ~


	9. Un aveu

Tsuna se réveilla se matin là sans Hibari. Il soupira. Le châtain avait réfléchis une grande parti de la nuit et au final, il ne pouvait se résoudre à rester dans ce monde même si ses amis et sa famille d'ici étaient très gentils, ce n'était pas vraiment eux. Alors il voulait en parler avec le brun, mais celui-ci avait décampé de bon matin. C'était un samedi alors il se permis une grasse matinée.

Il fut réveiller par une bonne odeur d'œufs brouillés et ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'eux même. Il se leva, en caleçon et aperçu le brun dans la cuisine. Ce dernier se retourna vers le plus petit, puis continua sa cuisine. Tsuna s'approcha et s'assit à la table.

\- Hibari-san... Je voulais te demander... Est-ce que tu as une idée de comment retourner chez nous ? ... Je.. je ne veux plus rester ici...

\- Tu peux partir si ici te dérange tant que ça.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Tsuna regretta d'avoir haussé le ton lorsque le brun se retourna vers lui avec le regard assassin. Tsuna regarda ses mains qui étaient sur la table, de grosses gouttes de sueur perlant le long de ses tempes. Hibari se détourna de lui pour continuer ce qu'il faisait.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, même si je suis très heureux d'être avec toi Hibari-san, ce monde n'est pas le notre.

\- Ce monde me va autant que l'autre. Après tout, tant que j'ai des adversaires puissants. Mais si tu pars, je te suivrais.

\- Hein ?!

Le plus petit regarda le brun avec de gros yeux. Pourquoi Hibari disait ça ? Ca ressemblerait presque à une déclaration venant de lui, le chef du comité de discipline, fier et indépendant. Tsuna vira très vite au rouge pivoine; Il se leva pour s'enfuir et s'enferma dans la chambre, ne pouvant pas rester dans la même pièce que le brun.

Hibari soupira pour lui-même et reprit sa cuisine. Il est vrai qu'il appréciait beaucoup Tsuna, bien plus qu'il ne se l'avouait à lui-même. Et quand il avait apprit que dans ce monde, ils étaient tout les deux en couple, il avait mordu à mort celui qui avait osé dire ça. Mais au fond de lui cette idée ne le rebutait pas. Après tout, il reconnaissait la valeur du Vongola bien qu'il ne lui dise pas. Après tout, c'était un omnivore qui méritait une part de son respect. Et pour lui, s'était peut-être ça, au finale, l'amour.


	10. Illusion inutile

Mukuro et Tsuna se rendirent chez ce dernier. En effet, le châtain avait un plan. Mais pour que cela fonctionne, son double et celui d'Hibari devait coopérer également sinon ils ne pourraient pas retourner respectivement cher eux. Enfin, tout ça seulement si l'hypothèse d'Imetsu est exacte.

\- Tu as compris Mukuro ? Dès qu'ils sont tout les deux, tu les piège dans une illusion d'être enfermé et ce jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils s'aiment !

\- Aye Aye ~

Tsuna soupira et, avec Mukuro, prit en filature une certaine personne. Curieusement, malgré son habilité à toute épreuve, Reborn n'avait pas repéré les deux zinzins qui le suivaient. Au détour d'un chemin, il prit un petite ruelle. Les deux plus jeunes le perdirent de vue et tournèrent dans la même ruelle, pour sortir immédiatement après. En effet, ils étaient revenus sur leur pas pour ne pas se faire prendre. Reborn s'était arrêté au milieu de la ruelle. Tsuna regarda discrètement et vit qu'il était avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Qu'est ce que tu voulais, Kora !

Tsuna rougit fortement lorsqu'il aperçu les deux ombres se collées l'une à l'autre et surtout, Colonnello qui se taisait. Il comprit bien vite de quoi il en retournait et prit la main de Mukuro pour partir très vite. Au finale, le châtain n'avait même pas eu besoin des illusions de l'ananas pour réussir son coup. Il était heureux. Tout ça allait bientôt se terminer et ils allaient rentrer chez eux !


	11. Un baiser

Tsuna et Hibari ne s'était pas vraiment reparlé depuis. Le châtain étant quelque peu bouleversé par ce qu'avait dit le brun et ce dernier étant cequ'il est, il ne parlait pas beaucoup à la base. Mais cette espèce de tension que le Vongola ressentait lorsque son gardien était près de lui devenait de plus en plus insoutenable. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour y remédier. Mais voulait-il vraiment y remédier ? Evidemment puisqu'il aime Hibari ! Cette simple pensée le fit rougit, surtout que le principal intéressé était à côté de lui.

Le chef du comité de discipline, bien que très peu enclin à toutes relations sociales, avait bien remarqué le mal aise chez le plus jeune. Dans un premier temps, ceci ne l'avait pas touché, mais au fur et à mesure, ça l'énervait. Et lorsque Tsuna se recula dans le canapé alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté, un fronça durement les sourcils et prit le poignets du brun pour l'amener à lui. Tsuna avait alors crié comme une fille - comme d'habitude.

\- Qu'est ce qui va pas avec toi ?

\- Hi-Hibari-san !

Le brun soupira et relâcha alors le poignet du châtain, voyant qu'il lui faisait mal. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il le laissa partir. Oh non ! Au contraire même, il l'attira à lui et le prit dans ses bras, calant sa tête dans les mèches châtains sentant délicieusement bon, enfin, de son avis. Tsuna ne pouvait pas être plus rouge que ça encore mais laissa l'autre faire ce qu'il voulait. Il appréciait beaucoup être dans les bras d'Hibari, il se sentait en sécurité, et la douce chaleur du brun lui procurait un bien être et un bonheur qu'il ne serait décrire, une sensation de flottement de béatitude niaise et enfantine.

\- Hibari-san, je t'aime.

Tsuna s'entendit dire ses paroles et se crispa aussitôt. Hein ? Pourquoi il avait dit ça comme ça ? C'est pas possible ! Maintenant, le plus grand allait le mordre à mort, c'était obligé ! Il se leva d'un coup, mais l'autre garçon ne le laissa pas faire.

\- Je sais, alors reste tranquille.

Tsuna se tourna dans les bras du brun pour le voir sourire. Sourire ? C'était vraiment vrai ? Vraiment possible ? Un sourire joyeux, non pas comme ceux qu'il avait lorsqu'il se battait contre quelqu'un de fort, non, un sourire épanoui. Le vongola adorait se sourire, et sans crier garde, il embrassa Hibari, qui ne le repoussa pas.


	12. Cher Tsuna

Tsuna se réveilla, Hibari lover contre lui. Il sourit et embrassa le front de son amour pour le reprendre dans ses bras. Après tout, maintenant, c'était à l'autre Tsuna de faire son boulot, pas à lui. Il avait juste à profiter de la vie auprès d'Hibari et des autres. Mais le jeune homme était quand même surpris que Reborn n'était pas venu le réveiller, comme l'adulte avait l'habitude de le faire. Alors il se leva malgré tout pour voir ce qu'il en retournait.

La maison Sawada était calme, étrangement. Il descendit les marches sans un bruit et arriva dans la cuisine. La mama n'était pas là. Tsuna eut un très mauvais pressentiment. Pas le Lambo, pas d'I-pin, pas de Yamamoto ou de Gokudera, pas de bombe, pas de crier, pas de rire non plus. C'était un très mauvais présage tout ce silence.

\- Tsu-kun ?

\- Maman ?

Mme Sawada se trouvait dans l'encarement de la porte, en peignoir, et visiblement, elle venait de se lever. Elle se précipita vers son garçon.

\- Oh mon Tsu-kun ! Je suis désolée, tellement ! J'ai eu si peur de ne plus jamais te revoir après ces trois mois sans toi ! Je me suis dit que tu avais besoin de changer d'air, et puisque tu continuait d'aller en cours, je n'ai rien dit mais je m'inquiétais pour toi ! Oh mon chéri ! Maman ne te laissera plus jamais partir !

Elle commença à pleurer et serra fort son petit garçon dans ses bras. Elle était si heureuse de le retrouver. Tsuna n'en revenait pas, par réflexe, il la serra aussi dans ses bras. Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Ils étaient revenu chez eux, et sa mère, sa vrai mère, l'aimait vraiment. Il pleura à chaud de larmes en lui disant qu'il l'aimait également et que jamais il ne voulait être séparé de nouveau d'elle.

Hibari, entendant tout le raffut d'en bas se leva et regarda la scène un peu décontenancer. Tsuna le présenta alors comme étant son petit-ami et la mama se précipita d'aller le prendre dans ses bras. Elle était heureuse pour son fils et sentait qu'elle allait beaucoup aimer son gendre.

Soudain, Yamamoto et Gokudera arrivèrent, l'un avec un petit sourire et l'autre en grande fanfare, respectivement. Le châtain n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il était dans son monde alors qu'est-ce que faisait ces deux là chez lui ?

\- Yo Tsuna ! On t'a pas trouvé chez Hibari alors on est venu ici ! Dépêche, on va être en retard en cours !

Tsuna observa les deux devant lui et se fit immédiatement la remarque qu'ils étaient très différent du Yamamoto et du Gokudera de l'autre monde. Mais après tout, il pourrait tout aussi bien les apprécier.

\- Désolé, on a encore changé de Tsuna !

Le châtain rit devant leur air ébahi mais ils rirent avec lui. Au finale, peu importe dans quel monde ils vivaient, ils serait quand même amis ! Sur le chemin, Tsuna pensa à son double avec un sourire.

"Cher Tsuna, grâce à toi, j'ai la vie que j'ai toujours voulu avoir. J'espère que tu auras une belle vie avec Hibari. Merci."

"PS : ne le laisse pas te dominer au lit !"

* * *

Tsuna se réveilla dans le lit d'Hibari, mais il n'était plus là. Il soupira. Après leur déclaration de la veille, le brun ne restait même pas avec lui ? Quoique, c'est Hibari, il ne faut pas trop lui en demander niveau relation humaine. Il se leva donc et se prépara à manger, tranquillement. Il allait encore être en retard. Et en plus, Yamamoto et Gokudera n'était pas venu le cherché comme à son habitude. Il se rendit au collège en soupirant, pas très bien réveiller.

\- Tsuna !

\- Juudaime !

Le châtain se retourna et la réalité le rattrapa. Juudaime... Gokudera... Yamamoto... Son monde ! Il était chez lui ! Et sans qu'il ne prévienne, il se jeta dans les bras de ses amis en pleurant de bonheur. Tout d'abord, les deux garçons ne s'y attendaient pas, mais lorsque le Vongola dit entre deux pleures "ça fait du bien d'être à la maison", ils comprirent ce que cela signifiait et étaient tout aussi heureux que le boss. Ils restèrent un bon moment ainsi, heureux de s'être retrouvé. Puis ensuite, reprirent leur route.

\- Alors, que s'est-il passé pendant mon absence ?

\- Et bien...

\- Gokudera et moi sommes en c-

\- Abruti ! Dit pas ça comme ça !

Les deux autres rirent tandis que le grisé faisait la grimace. Tsuna avait parfaitement compris ce que voulait dire le brun et était heureux pour ses amis. Il se demanda alors si tout le monde ici avait fait la même chose qu'eux et la réponse lui sauta aux yeux. Evidemment ! C'était ça la solution pour retourner dans son monde ! Tsuna souri et regarda le ciel.

"Cher Tsuna, grâce à toi tout le monde est heureux ici, et j'ai pu enfin avouer mon amour à Hibari. Merci infiniment."


	13. Lemon ?

Et bien je ne sais pas si je devrais faire un lemon ou pas, alors je vous le demande ! Si oui, je le mettrais à la place de ce chapitre !

Merci à tout les gens qui ont suivit cette fanfiction. Merci aussi pour les critiques constructives ! Ça m'aide à progresser et c'est toujours bien de voir que quelqu'un réfléchis un tant soit peu à mon texte.

Je vous aime très très fort ! Gros bisous et à une prochaine fois ! :D


End file.
